


Your Sweven

by WinterTwilight



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff?, on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTwilight/pseuds/WinterTwilight
Summary: “Hey... Uhmm…I’m just wondering… If maybe, I could I get a free ride? You see, my friend’s car has stopped and it can’t be fixed right now and I need to be on Seoul by afternoon. I’m just wondering if maybe you could help me.”





	Your Sweven

**Author's Note:**

> The meaning of sweven is dream.
> 
> Hi! uhm.. this has been on my folder for months and I haven't finished it yet but I did cut it in a way that it won't look like a cliffhanger so I hope I did it well?
> 
> Enjoy reading!

**01:29 AM (Busan, South Korea)**

 

Ong Seongwu is heading back to Seoul from Busan. It’s been a long day for him doing the entire errand that he needs to finish for their musical. The rain is pouring hard continuously on the tainted glass of his car but this doesn’t stop him to enjoy the happiness for the accomplishment he achieved. His hands move in sync with the rhythm that is playing on his speaker.

"It will be a long ride" he thought but he will definitely enjoy the freedom that is given to him. 

While driving, he saw a silhouette of a man waving his hand on the air under the pouring rain. Seongwu, without him knowing, stopped his car right beside the man who is soaked in the rain;  _ this is the dumbest thing that I did _ , Seongwu thought afterwards.

Right after that, Seongwu began to hear some knocks on his windows; he couldn’t really see the face of the man but he could really tell how broad the body of the man is considering how he blocks the window of his car.

After that, the man began to gesture his hands up and down like he is signaling Seongwu to lower his glass window down. Seongwu being his dumbest self, lower his window without any hesitation. The man bends down to face Seongwu in the same level. Suddenly, the man flashes a smile showing his front teeth that is similar to a bunny and his cute plump cheeks squishing his twinkling eyes. For once, Seongwu’s heart stopped for someone.

“Hey... Uhmm…I’m just wondering… If maybe, I could I get a free ride? You see, my friend’s car has stopped and it can’t be fixed right now and I need to be on Seoul by afternoon. I’m just wondering if maybe you could help me.” The boy said while scratching the back of his neck. He looked down as if he’s embarrassed to the things he said.

Seongwu is frozen to his position, not sure if the person in front of him is even real. His skin is so white; his lips look so smooth, and the wet, tousled hair makes him look so sexy.

“Hey, it's okay if you don’t want to; I could just wait for-”

“NO!” Seongwu shouted and there’s definitely a huge silence between them.  “What I mean is, yes you can, I can give you a lift and could help you go where you need to, it’s strange but I think I will trust you and so go inside?” Seongwu catches his breath because of how hard he tried to reason out. The other boy chuckled and that confirmed how foolish Seongwu was in front of the said boy.

After the boy slipped into the seat beside him, Seongwu start up his car and continue to drive. Occasionally, Seongwu will take a quick glance to the boy sitting beside while the boy dries himself with his towel _. Fuck Seongwu; don’t be fooled by his face and focus on you driving _ He thought while focusing his eyes on the road.

He wouldn’t be surprised if they crashed on something and end up being on the hospital because of the dumb things he is doing.

The boy cleared his throat grabbing Seongwu’s attention.  He looked at the boy and immediately regretted it; the boy flashes a brighter smile than before and kept playing with the towel in his hands.

“I’m Kang Daniel by the way.” The boy said, offering a handshake to Seongwu. He could feel the enthusiasm in Daniel’s voice. It’s the characteristic that Seongwu could never have. People always describe him as someone who is rather blunt and cold but the real thing is, he can’t express his emotions and too scared to do anything that he is not sure off.

“Oh... You don’t need to, I forgot you were driving. I’m sorry.” Seongwu snapped out of his thoughts by Daniel’s remarks. The boy laughed embarrassingly and Seongwu couldn’t help but smile while noticing the cute mole under Daniel’s right eye.

“Uh… You don’t have to, I-I’m Ong Seongwu” Seongwu stuttered. Right at this moment, he wants to be swallowed by the ground or anything that could bury him alive.  _ Where is your confidence, Ong Seongwu?  _ He thought before breathing heavily to regain his peace of mind and focus on his driving.

“You can play music on my playlist if you want.” Seongwu offers and Daniel grabbed the iPad without hesitation, scrolling through the long list of songs Seongwu love to play while he's on a drive.

A small smile formed to Seongwu’s lip, feeling proud to what he did.  Daniel already picked a song that surprised Seongwu with his choice.

 

**Now playing: Heize x Dean- And July**

 

Daniel is nodding to the music and Seongwu couldn’t help but to follow. With the sweet melodies emitting from the speaker, the pouring rain in the background, and an empty road; he couldn’t wish for more.

“I can give you the world

If only you come to me

I can give you the world

Just say it

I’ll do anything for you yeah”

Seongwu almost choked when Daniel suddenly sang along to the song.

_ Fuck, out of all the lyrics _ . The temperature of Seongwu is slowly rising up that he unconsciously pats his shirt and shakes his head. Daniel took notice of his actions and repositioned the air conditioner’s direction directly to Seongwu.

“Are you a dancer?” Seongwu was taken back to Daniel’s question. Yes he danced since it was needed sometimes on musicals, and no, not most of the times. Seongwu is contemplating on what to answer. Yes, it was an easy question and a very common one but fucks his brain, he doesn’t know why he is acting like this.

“I just noticed your choice of songs. It’s somewhat weird- no; I don’t mean it on a bad way. It’s not something everyone will like and your playlist has a wide range. Almost all genres are here. So I’m thinking if you’re a singer or a dancer but seeing your body composition, you will most likely pass as a dancer.” Daniel explained his theories and Seongwu kept nodding.

“I am both, actually. I just graduated and I’m now an aspiring musical actor.” Seongwu answered and embarrassingly laugh afterwards. It was awkward for him to introduce the work he has and feels like he is doing a self-promotion which doesn’t feel right. Seongwu is still new and he thinks that he still don’t have things to be proud of.

“Ohh... That’s why. I am dance major and will graduate this year. I really hope that I could graduate. Things are complicated lately.” Daniel uttered as he looks on the window and appreciating the views while they drive through the outskirts of town on the way to Seoul, a sense of peace lingering inside the car.

“You will. You just need to believe it. That’s the first thing you need to do, at least.” Seongwu answered earning a nod from Daniel as a reply.

“Yeah, I’m going to treat you then when that happens.” Daniel promised and looks at Seongwu with a smile.

“If we’re going to see again after this.” Seongwu scoffed on the thought of him and Daniel seeing again.

“Then give me your number when we see again. I’m not going to get it right now since it is no fun.” Daniel challenged and looks at the window again afterwards.

Time passed and Daniel fell asleep. Seongwu glanced at him numerous times and kept asking himself how someone could look like that.

Daniel has an angelic face but a sad expression on his face is present. Seongwu thinks that behind Daniel’s sweet smiles, there’s something painful hiding from it. Seongwu can relate from it since he always try to hide his pain from his smiles. Maybe, that’s the reason why he became an actor since he was good at faking his emotions.

 

**03:08 PM (Seoul, South Korea)**

 

Seongwu’s schedules have been hectic. He runs errands here and there. He has been skipping some meals for the past few days saying that it's just a hindrance for his work.

Seongwu is now going back to his car, cursing at the life choices he made. He felt a strong pain piercing on his stomach, sweats falling on the side of his head, and his throat and lips are beginning to dry.

While walking towards his car, he kept pressing on the side of his abdomen hoping that it will lessen the pain. All the regrets crashed onto his mind wishing that if only he could turn back the time; he will not do all the shits that he did.

Taking care of his well-being was never been Seongwu’s priority. Seongwu groaned at the thoughts running in his mind and the fact that he is attempting to drive despite the situation he is in right now.

He must have gone crazy when he saw Daniel leaning onto his car with the bright smile etched on his face; as always, Daniel has always and will always be a sunshine. His arms are folded in front of his body while welcoming Seongwu with a giggling laugh as he gets nearer.

Seongwu straighten his back, pretending that the excruciating pain in his abdomen is nowhere near painful. That is what Seongwu is good at; pretending that he is okay, faking the emotions that he have.

“Nice seeing you again, Ong Seongwu! See? What did I told you? We would really meet again.” Daniel greeted with a proud smile on his face like he accomplished something big. Daniel opens his arms attempting to hug him only for Seongwu to shake his head on the remarks that Daniel said. Seongwu’s only wish is for Daniel to get out of the way, drive back to his house and will away the pain.

“But meeting coincidently and finding me is two different things and the thing that we two agreed on is to meet coincidently.”  Seongwu kept making pauses, trying his best to hide the pain. He can feel that his lips we’re chapped while uttering a while ago. If this conversation keeps prolonging, he might just collapse on his spot and be admitted in the hospital, which he really hates.

“Eiii, but the thing that I said is for us to meet again. You-” Daniel didn’t finish his sentence because Seongwu leaned on his shoulder, panting hard. There's quite a pause between them.

A lot of things are going onto Daniel’s mind. First, He didn’t expect that their meeting would be like this. And second, why is this exactly happening?

“Please drive my car for me.” Seongwu didn’t know that saying a quick sentence can be this hard. The pain he is feeling isn't tolerable anymore to the point that he feels like he's being stabbed on the side repeatedly.

He definitely wants to hide it; he doesn’t want to disturb anyone but for once, he finally surrenders and asked help.  _ To hell with this _ huffed Seongwu as he clutched hardly against Daniel's shirt.

Seongwu almost lost his balance; luckily Daniel was fast and catches him on both of his arms. Daniel didn’t stop assisting him until they both entered the car. Seongwu is finding his car keys while Daniel runs to enter on the other side of the car. He throws the keys onto Daniel's hands after he entered and the boy was fast to catch it up.

For a long time, Daniel has been glancing from the road to Seongwu and back again at the road.

He is wiping the sweats now dripping down his temples, getting nervous on the things that could happen.

“Can you please drive now?” Seongwu breathily asked, pain evident in his voice, Daniel snapped back to reality. He inserted the key to start the engine, hands clammy, gripping at the steering wheel, looking nervous as ever.

“Ah... Yeah, Uhmm…  Are we going to the hospital?” Daniel asked looking so confused. He reached for his seatbelt while still looking to Seongwu worriedly with his puppy eyes. Seongwu could only cuss to his self, thinking how cute Daniel was while he was experiencing an intense pain. The thing that he really needs to be checked for is his brain, that’s for sure.

“Don’t… Just buy me food and medicine. I’ll be alright. And I just want you to know that I really hate that place so don’t dare to bring me there.” Seongwu kept making pauses. But he gives an assuring smile to Daniel so that the latter would stop worrying about him and focus on driving, because they might get into an accident, Seongwu doesn't want that of course.

Seongwu doesn’t like going to hospitals. He doesn’t like the atmosphere; it makes him feel stuffy like someone's suffocating him.

It’s like everyone is fighting between life and death and Seongwu doesn’t like the sight of it or even the thought of it.

“Yeah, okay. Can you at least put your seatbelt on? Cause you know… Its kind dangerous and I’m still new to driving. It’s for your safety also.” Daniel requested and looks at Seongwu with a grimace on his face. Daniel has been driving for months, well, for 2 months actually; he has been a good driver according to his friends but he doesn’t trust himself knowing the situation that he is in right now.

“What?! I thought… Oh my god, this day will be the end of me, that’s for sure. Goodbye world!” Seongwu can’t believe on what he had heard. Out of all people, why did he ask this guy for some help? He just turns his back on Daniel and curled his body while shaking his head. Daniel can only laugh on how done Seongwu was. Daniel felt sorry but he knows that Seongwu has no choice.

Seongwu had fallen asleep as Daniel had already bought the medicine and food that Seongwu asked him to buy. They were on the Han River and Daniel is looking at the beautiful scenery inside their car. Who would have thought that the river that he always passed by could be this relaxing?

When Daniel was about to wake Seongwu up, he flinched and scratched his eyes.  Something had crossed Daniel’s mind; this hyung is someone who you wouldn’t mind taking care of. Daniel offered the food to Seongwu and the other accepts it gladly. Seongwu is so focused on his food that it made Daniel look at him with an amused face.

Seongwu noticed those looks and felt uncomfortable. He reached for his iPad and throws it to Daniel. Seongwu snicker on the fact that it has become a habit of him to throw things at Daniel.

“Choose a song. Maybe, that will stop you from looking at me.” Seongwu grins while chewing the food on his mouth. Daniel only laughed shyly in response; he didn’t expect that Seongwu would say those remarks in front of him.

 

**Now playing: Sam Kim- Touch my body**

 

Seongwu shot him a death glare and Daniel only laughed while nodding his head, grooving on the music. Seongwu just shakes his head, hiding the smile on his face. He turns around and looked at the window because he can’t hide his smile anymore. Daniel laughed and continued browsing on the iPad.

 

_ Touch my body _

_ except you there ain't nobody _

_ Oh honey now touch my body _

_ except you there ain't nobody _

_ Eh break it down _

 

Seongwu looked back at Daniel and saw him making steps on the music. Seongwu was amused on how Daniel moved gracefully to the beat.

How can someone look so beautiful dancing while sitting? You could really tell that his passion for dancing is overflowing.

That’s what Seongwu is missing, the passion. Seongwu may not be born a dancer but you can say that he is above the average. Seongwu knows that he lacks motivation and passion, he always kept thinking of what others might think of him rather than what he thinks about himself.

“Are you preparing for something?” Seongwu asked, still looking at Daniel with amusement. Daniel smirks at Seongwu and it made him reached for his water bottle and looked away. It always gets hot in his car when Daniel was with him.

“Nope, I’m just making the mood good in here.” Daniel answers while snapping his hands. Seongwu almost choked while drinking his water and the temperature on his body is rising. Seongwu adjusted his position to face Daniel completely.

“Look, Mr. Kang Daniel, dancing like that will not make the pain that I’m experiencing to go away. Okay?” Seongwu composed himself and answered Daniel like he doesn’t feel affected. He is not the type of person who would surrender easily.

“I know. That’s why this medicine will do that work.” Daniel answered while raising the bag that he bought and still grooving on the music. Seongwu can only laugh and can’t believe the things that Daniel is doing right now. He grabbed the bag and look for the medicine. He can’t still hide the smile on his face while still remembering the things Daniel said. Daniel has been so giggly and Seongwu couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t see you blushed.” Daniel uttered. Seongwu didn’t say anything; he only shakes his head and ignored Daniel’s remarks.

_ Ong Seongwu, you’re deadass whipped. _

 

**03:22 PM (Insa-dong, South Korea)**

 

“Hey, how many minutes till you arrive in here? There are a lot of things to do and some changes are on the process right now.” Jihoon greeted after Seongwu picked up his phone.

Jihoon has been a good friend to him. He had helped him a lot on things that he lacks but it doesn’t mean that Jihoon is not a pain in the ass. Jihoon’s childishness is something Seongwu couldn’t handle. Now that he thinks of it, there’s another addition, it’s Daniel. If being childish is a competition, the judges would definitely find it hard to decide between the two. That’s how severe they are.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in few minutes. Wait for me at the entrance.” Seongwu answered while focusing on driving. He doesn’t want to speed up even if he will be late because it’s dangerous. He will not risk his life even though this thing is very important. You can’t replace life with something, not even money, that’s how important it is.

“You better be; they are all waiting for you here. By the way, we still have extra tickets. Who told you not to invite anyone? Don’t you have anyone who is willing to go with you? Why don’t you invite that guy in the parking lot?” Jihoon scolds at Seongwu. Seongwu blinked at the last sentence that Jihoon uttered. It’s Daniel.

“Who are you talking about?” Oh great. Seongwu will keep on lying until he can. He needs to direct Jihoon away from the current subject before the said boy spreads rumor about him dating someone.

“Mr. Ong Seongwu, God knows that you know who I’m talking about. I saw you leaning onto his shoulder, assisting you to go inside the car like a fucking married couple at their sixties. So I suggest for us to end this call so you could call that person. Thank you.” With that, Jihoon really hung up. It didn’t ended how Seongwu wanted it to be.

He will make sure that he'll smack Jihoon in the head later for not respecting him and ending the call abruptly. Just then, he kept on tapping his fingers on the steering wheel; being skeptical about inviting Daniel to his musical. It’s been days since the last time they met and it was not a good move to invite someone without a notice. He remembers that they began texting the night after they met again. He is definitely sure that he didn’t give Daniel his number nor didn’t even ask for Daniel’s but things didn’t go that way, the boy kept messaging him that night, checking if the pain already subsided and to his surprise, Daniel’s number is  even saved to his phone with a two hearts emoji after his name. He then concluded that maybe, the boy snatched his phone while he was in a deep sleep in the car. Seongwu could only shake his head at the thought of it; Daniel surely knows how to play.

After that night, Daniel has been pestering him nonstop with streams of messages flooding his phone. Seongwu definitely replied but he kept his distance, maybe until he figure things out.

After thinking for some time, he finally decided to give it a try since Jihoon will definitely annoy him for like forever.

“Hey, I didn’t know you would call me first. This is a new thing.” Daniel greeted him. As expected, the boy will surely notice. Seongwu can imagine the smile of Daniel in the other line. Now, Seongwu is hesitating to ask Daniel about the musical, still unsure if he is doing the right thing.

“Hello? Are you still there? Do you want me to hang up?” Daniel asked since Seongwu didn’t answer right away.  Right, that’s how impatient Daniel is. Ironically, Seongwu finds it cute.

“No, no. I just want to ask… If you uh like want to come to our musical? No pressure, you don’t have to if you can’t.” Seongwu asked and told himself that there’s no turning back.

“Ohhh… Our Ongie wants me there, right?” Daniel taunts, Seongwu laughed as a reply. Seongwu felt his nose scrunch up when he heard Daniel addressing him as “ _ Ongie _ ”. He admits that he finds Daniel cute along with his little actions but sometimes when Daniel tried to be cute so much, it’s not tolerable anymore. Seongwu is not into endearments and he believes that it used by persons who are in an intimate and serious relationships.

"Am I talking to the right person? Should I hang up?” Seongwu asked while saying it in monotone. He wants Daniel to know that sometimes, things like endearments are not necessary. On the other side, he felt his face getting warm. He wouldn’t deny that he find it cute, somehow.

“Hey, I’m just joking.” Daniel said and laughed embarrassingly. “Anyways, I can go but will you pick me up? I’m still at the practice room and I need to carry some stuffs, I don’t want to go there bringing big bags of shirts covered with sweat you know" Daniel uttered. Seongwu doesn’t know if he would be happy that Daniel is going or no because he's going to pick Daniel up then rush to the backstage to prepare for the act.

"Okay, send me your address and I'll pick you up.” Seongwu rolled his eyes before bidding Daniel goodbye and hung up. He hates saying goodbyes. He never thought that it will take so much time and hard work just for someone to go to his musical. But he is happy since finally there will be someone who will support him on his musical. He can't hide the smile that's creeping on his face. He has been humming and tapping on the wheels while he is heading to the address that Daniel gave him. When he reached his destination, he saw a man waving while approaching his car. He opens the lock for him to come inside.

“Hey, why did you bring flowers?” Seongwu asked while Daniel is placing the flowers gently at the back seat. Seongwu is confused on how Daniel is putting many things on the back. If it's the stuffs that he is talking about a while ago, it was really A LOT.

Seongwu wonders if Daniel usually bring this much when he is practicing, it wouldn’t compare to the amount of props Seongwu brings but those things are not only for one person though. Seongwu felt amused again for Daniel’s effort.

"Why? Knowing how you invited me on the last minute, I conclude that you didn’t invite anyone except for me. If I didn’t bought one, who will give you a bouquet after the musical?” Daniel answered while still fixing his things at the back.

Seongwu can’t answer because everything that Daniel said is true.  It’s not like he doesn’t want to invite anyone but it’s like he doesn’t want to be a bother to anyone. It's his job, this is what he likes to do but he doesn’t want anyone to be affected just because of his musicals and Daniel became an exception without him knowing.

He now wonders what so special about Daniel that he kept making changes in Seongwu’s "oh-so-boring-life" -- as others says.

Daniel naturally grabbed Seongwu’s iPad. It’s like he has been tasked to play music every time he enters Seongwu’s car. Seongwu could only laugh by looking at Daniel’s action and the said guy only smiled in response. Yes, Seongwu’s heart beats erratically for those smiles. If he could only call Daniel everyday just to request those flashy smiles of his, he would.

 

**Now playing: Brother Su- Dot**

 

“Now that I think about it, we never have these small talks about ourselves. I mean, we’ve never shared things about our life.” Seongwu said while still focusing on driving. He doesn’t know why he brought the topic up. He is not that type of person who would share things to others about himself. Maybe, he could, right now.

“That’s because you’re so cold to me in your chats. It’s a miracle that you’ve invited me here. Now, I feel honored.” Daniel answered back. Seongwu knows it was meant to be as a joke but it’s true. Seongwu couldn’t express his feelings well, he is always afraid that he might hurt anyone or maybe, he might hurt himself. That is one of his weaknesses, being afraid.

“No, it is not like that… Okay then, ask something as a payback.”  Seongwu suggested as he wants to be open to someone even once but he can’t believe that it will be Daniel who'll get to hear the deepest darkest secrets Seongwu has been hiding under the mask for years.

“Why me?”  Daniel questioned while looking at Seongwu seriously. There’s a clear silence between them. Seongwu wants to avoid it, just for this time.

_ Red light. Fuck _ , Seongwu looked back at Daniel as he stopped his car. That question leads to many meanings in Seongwu’s mind. Thoughts like

 

"Why did you help me?

Why did you lean on me?

Why did you even like me?"

 

Seongwu gave a short smile to hide his thoughts.

The song was not helping even a little bit.

 

_ Without me realizing, you’ve been embedded in my heart _

_ Just like a dot, that formed without me knowing when _

_ What in the world were you painted with to not come off? _

_ You’re like an annoying joke _

_ But now if you’re not here, I think it’ll fell too empty _

 

After a long silence, Seongwu composed himself and answered "It’s because I feel I’m in debt to you for helping me when I was not feeling well… that’s why I invited you.  Did it satisfy your question?” Seongwu knows that what he gave was a lame answer. He knows that he shouldn’t take too long. He wants to hide, to run away but he stayed, waiting for Daniel to answer back. Daniel laughed and Seongwu knew he fucked up big time.

“Well, yeah…Okay then, but you know, I’m not an easy person. Maybe you could do me a favor?” Daniel asked with grin smile on his face. Seongwu thank every god in this world for letting Daniel change the topic but he felt nervous about the favor that Daniel will be demanding. If this thing is some crazy shit, he will never forgive Daniel because he knows that he will do it anyway, God know how Seongwu is whipped for him but still denying it to himself.

"What is it then?” Seongwu asked as he continued driving.

“At 6PM Sunday next week, it's your turn to watch me perform on my dance contest.” Daniel answered and Seongwu only nodded along, slowly realizing that Daniel invited him too. Seongwu guessed that these meetings will never end and who said he didn’t like it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I actually have typed more than that but I don't think it will be good to post it yet. Plus, I don't even know if I could finish it. AHAAHAH
> 
> This is actually the first fic that I wrote but then I got stuck on a part and haven't continue it for months since last year. So I hope you still like it even though it might not be the end. :))


End file.
